


the sister who was silenced

by Crossbowdixon



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Angst, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), F/M, Feysand Smut Week, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Rhysand - Freeform, Sad Cassian (ACoTaR), Slow Burn, cassian being sad, feyre - Freeform, feysand, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbowdixon/pseuds/Crossbowdixon
Summary: What if Rhysand’s sister wasn’t murdered but was later captured by Aramantha and has been missing since the war. Rhysand might’ve given up hope looking for her but Cassian never did.Cassian/OC





	the sister who was silenced

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up fuckers guess who can’t sleep again

 

"Rhys?" Feyre murmur nudging her mate softly. The two were sprawled out across their bed neck deep in paperwork- the less glamours side to ruling Velaris together.

 

Rhysand didn't have to ask to know that something was wrong, Feyre had been off lately. Not sad or angry just...off. Every since she had permanently moved in with him.

 

"Spit it out darling." He rolled onto his side and propped his chin up with one arm to get a better look at her. The high lady was glowing under the evening moonlight her eyes drawn down at a stack of letters she had already gone though three times. Feyre made a noise that sounded like she was attempting to form a sentence but failed. "Feyre..." He said aloud then repeated her name once more through the bond. Feyre.

 

"Sorry." She dropped the papers and drew her knees up turning her body to face him. "The other day, I was in the house of wind with Mor and well we were talking about dresses for the winter solstice."

 

"I'm not sure where this conversation is going, are you trying to ask me for fashion advice?" She gave him a half smile then proceeded rolled her eyes kicking some papers in his direction.

 

"No-"

 

"Love, you have hundreds of dresses and if you want a new one I'm not sure letting Mor take you shopping with result in nothing less than every seamstress in Valeris going out of stock." Feyre laughed at her mate and pushed his arm making him fall onto the bed.

 

"Shut up and let me finish. Theirs this room in the house of wind, the one that's always locked. Anyways Mor said I should check it out but I don't really feel comforta-" She cut herself off remembering how many times Rhysand has told her not to apologise for anything and what was his would always be hers. "I mean- that room or rooms...did somebody live there once?"

 

"Oh." Rhys breathed out, he had expected her to ask at some point. After all she must've picked up on it all by now. Of course she had heard the hushed conversations between him and his inner circle when they thought she wasn't around. Been aware of the days when Cassian would disappear without explanation and return in a foul mood that lasted weeks. He had wanted to tell Feyre about her, been close more times than he could count. But the story was painful- regardless, she deserved to know all of it.

 

"Yes." Rhysand finally answered. "The house of wind was built by my sister, it was her home once." He began.

 

"I'm sorry, I know that she died I don't want to impose." Feyre took her mates hand into her lap rubbing her thumb over his palm, she could feel his emotions whirling with every word but her curiosity remained. His sister had died but not with his parents, Rhysand hardly spoke of her, people in Valaris sang songs about her, her death had happened sometime after Amarantha took over. On more than one occasion Mor had said Feyre reminded her of her. That was all she knew, all she dared to know.

 

"No it's alright." Rhys smiled sadly then tilted his head to one side. "I'm sorry for not telling you everything sooner. Feyre theirs a lot you don't know and it's my fault. Imara and I only shared a father, nobody ever knew who her mother was other than of her also being of Illryian decent. I didn't know she existed until my years in the training camps. She just showed up one day with these huge black wings and she was so tiny and so young yet somehow more powerful than anyone her age. We fought together for a time, me her Az and Cassian. The other males hated her for being a woman but nobody dared touch the daughter of a high lord. She helped us win the war. She became one of my best friends, hilarious, stubborn, arrogant, beautiful-"

 

"Reminds me of somebody I know." Feyre cut in, she practically was drinking in each detail she could get of the girl everybody whispered about.

 

"Father wanted her to marry but she was too focused on fighting and looking after Valaris, she even trained her own personal guard of females for our defences. She was gifted in ways I can not describe, her powers unlike anything I have ever seen before in all my years.Amarantha wanted her from the moment she first laid eyes on her, she slaughtered her warriors and took their younger siblings or children. If Imara did not give her self up Amaranthawould've killed them to. So one day, without telling us she gave herself up and never returned. For the first few years I saw that bitch parade her around under the mountain like a puppet she had her under some kind of spell.I didn't know who she was anymore, my sister became an empty shell doing Aramantha's bidding as she pleased. When I agreed to serve as her whore I became close enough to check up on her to see if she was still alive, try and figure a way to get her back home alive. But she saw my loyalty slipping and punished me for it.”

 

"So she killed her." Feyre could feel the tears threatening to fall, her mates demeanour had turned cold.

 

“She locked her up, nobody knew where. I could feel her powers screaming out at me but it they became nothing but a whisper.” His voice hitched making him stop to pause.

 

"It's been almost fifty years since anyone has seen her alive. We searched and searched, did every locator spell possible, ransacked whatever hiding place the witch could've stored her in but it was just too painfully to carry on." He finished letting out a sign.

 

"But Cassian-"

 

"Cassian was close with her. He never stopped looking, I must sound like a monster for letting him drive himself insane searching for her but Azriel's shadows stop detecting her power the day you piercedAmarantha heart."

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Feyre was crying now.

 

“Don’t be. Whatever spell she was under was broken the day she died, you freed her just as you freed us all.” Rhys leaned in close wiping a tear from her face moments before it’s fall.

 

Feyre swallowed she had come to Rhysand about more than just the dresses, every since the war had stopped she'd barley slept it was as if the culdron had awoken something deep inside her. A voice had been haunting her, that of a woman, one she hadn't heard since her time under the mountain.

 

"Rhys I need to tell you something. Your sister, I think she's been calling out to me in my dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> here she an intro to the story and my main character Imara, this is a bit all over the place but takes place after acowar! please leave a like or comment 
> 
> @cassiansnesta on Twitter xoxo


End file.
